militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Attiqur Rahman
|birth_place =Rawalpindi District, British Raj |death_date = |death_place =Lahore Punjab |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |birthname =Mohammad Attiqur Rahman |nationality =Pakistani |otherparty = |partner = |alma_mater =St Paul's School Indian Military Academy |profession =Soldier, General |cabinet = |committees = |portfolio = |signature_alt = |blank1 = |data1 = |blank2 = |data2 = |blank3 = |data3 = |blank4 = |data4 = |blank5 = |data5 = |nickname = |allegiance = |branch = (PA-103) |serviceyears =1940–1971 |rank =Lieutenant General |unit =Infantry (4/12 FF Regiment) |commands =Vice Chief of General Staff (VCGS) 15th Infantry Division, Sialkot 7th Infantry Division, Peshawar Adjutant General (AG) 12th Infantry Division, Murree IV Corps, Multan (later Lahore) I Corps, Mangla |battles =Burma Campaign Indo-Pakistani War of 1947 Indo-Pakistani War of 1965 Indo-Pakistani War of 1971 |awards =Hilal-i-Quaid-i-Azam (HQA) Sitara-i-Pakistan (SPk) Military Cross (MC) |military_blank1 =Post-Retirement Work |military_data1 = Civil Servent and former Governor of the Punjab former National Accountability Bureau |military_blank2 = |military_data2 = |military_blank3 = |military_data3 = |military_blank4 = |military_data4 = |military_blank5 = |military_data5 = }} Lieutenant General (retd) Mohammed Attique Rahman MC (24 June 1918 – 1 June 1996) was a distinguished general officer in the Pakistan Army, a noted military historian, as well as a senior government official. He was the martial law administrator of West Pakistan in the General Yahya Khan's military regimePakistan : Martial Law "Who's Who" The American Papers - Secret and Confidential India.Pakistan.Bangladesh Documents 1965-1973, 26 March 1969 as well as the last Governor of West Pakistan and implemented the dissolution of the One Unit scheme. After that, he became the Governor of Punjab province. Early life He was schooled at St Paul's in London and the joined then Prince of Wales Royal Indian Military Academy Dhera Dun. where he was awarded the Sword of Honor and the silver spurs as the best all-round Gentleman Cadet. Son of Lt Colonel Abdur Rahman RIAMC. Two brothers: Kaiser died shortly after birth 1915. Younger brother; Mohammed attaur rahman: major scholarship Cambridge, 4/12 frontier force Burma 1945, Ambassador of the Republic of India, Star of Hungary for his role in the Hungarian revolution 1956 awarded in 1992 died on 1st aug 2009. General Attique (Iqbal) has two daughters. (I am Dr murad attaur rahman son of Mohd Attaur Rahman and need no reference to confirm thus written) Personality The general was a larger than life figure, a true gentleman, known for his excellent sense of humor, boisterous laughter and love for sports (especially tennis which he played almost every afternoon at the Services Club Lahore). His fun-loving personality coupled with a sharp wit and intelligence earned him almost unparalleled respect and love whether it be a colleague or a child. Military service Born on 24 June 1918, he was educated at St Paul's School, London and at the Indian Military Academy, Dehra Dun, where he was awarded the Sword of Honour. Commissioned on 1 February 1940, he joined the 4/12th Frontier Force Regiment (The fabled "Charwanja") and was posted to Thall, Kurram Agency (Ahmedzai Operations) and then to Datta Khel (Lower Tochi Operations). In November 1941 his battalion went to join General Slim's Fourteenth Army to fight in Burma. His best friend in the battalion was Major (Later on Field Marshal)SAM Maneckshaw - this was a deep and special friendship that lasted a lifetime. Attiqur Rahman saw action at Moulmein on the Salween River, at the Sittang River, at the Siege of Imphal and was awarded the Military Cross for conspicuous bravery in the face of the enemy. He was sent back to India and put through the Command and Staff College at Quetta and just before the war's end returned to Burma as DDA/QMG 33 Brigade, with 7 Division at Waw. Come to the end of the war, he was posted to the Indian Military Academy as an Instructor (GSO-2). In 1947, with the birth of Pakistan (Army number PA 103) he was sent as Chief Instructor to the newly formed Pakistan Military Academy, Kakul. After that he was given command of his own regiment, the 4 FFR, until in 1950 he was sent to the Command and General Staff College, Fort Leavenworth, USA. He returned to Pakistan in 1951 to command 101 Brigade. Back to Quetta in 1952 to do a couple of 'old boy' courses at the staff College, after which he stayed on as Deputy Commandant. 1956 saw him commanding 53 Brigade in Comilla (East Pakistan) and later that year he was posted to GHQ first as DMO and then as VCGS. In 1959, he was given command of 15th Infantry Division, Sialkot, then of 7th Infantry Division, Peshawar. He did the Imperial Defence College (London) course in 1962, and came back to GHQ in 1963 as Adjutant General. During the 1965 war, he was posted to HQ-1 Corps, and later given command of 12th Infantry Division, Murree. In 1966, promoted to Lieutenant General, he commanded his first Corps, IV Corps then headquartered at Multan (later it was moved to Lahore). When Yahya's Martial Law was instituted on 25 March 1969, Attiq was appointed Martial Law Administrator, Zone A (West Pakistan) due to his position as Commander IV Corps. Later in August 1969, Attiq was moved to I Corps at Mangla, whereas Tikka Khan took charge of IV Corps and became the MLA of West Pakistan. Attiq stayed as the commander I Corps from August 1969 till February 1970. He was then replaced by Lt Gen Irshad Ahmed Khan. From there, Attiq was appointed as the Governor of West Pakistan in February 1970 replacing Air Marshal Nur Khan. He stayed as governor till the break-up of One Unit in 1971, and then took over as Governor of Punjab. He retired from the army and from the governorship in December 1971. Governor He was appointed Governor of West Pakistan and after the dissolution of One Unit, Governor of Punjab. Military analyst After retirement in December 1971, he wrote extensively on military issues. In 1977, General Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq appointed him as Chairman of the Federal Public Services Commission, which he stayed till 1985. His contribution Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (1973). "Leadership: Junior Commanders" Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (1973). "Leadership: Senior Commanders" Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (1976). "Our Defence Cause: An analysis of Pakistan's past and future military role". Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (1978). "Reflections on Infantry" Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (1980). "Wardens of the Marches: a history of the Piffers 1947 - 1971" Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (1981). "Reflections on the principles of surprise and deception" Attiqur Rahman, Mohammed (2005). "Back to the pavilion". Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-597861-7 References External links *Herr Generalfeldmarschall Attiq von Rachmann by Ardeshir Cowasjee (Dawn) Category:1918 births Category:1996 deaths Category:People from Rawalpindi District Category:Pakistani generals Category:Governors of Punjab, Pakistan Category:Frontier Force Regiment Category:British Indian Army officers Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:Pakistani military historians